Who Stole My CHOCOLATES!
by MaiShibuya
Summary: Mai comes to SPR even more cheeryer then normal. That's because she gets chocolates for Valentines Day & Naru... is jealous? He has a plan? To do what? What is Naru up to? READ AND FIND OUT! Rated T for Minor Mature/Content Language -not much-


**MS: SRRY FOR NOT POSTING ON T.A.S.A! I JUST HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK! GENE HAS SCOLDED ME ALOT AND IS ALWAYS NAGGING ME SO I'LL POST SOON I PROMISE! **

**Gene:You better! you have people waiting!**

**MS: I KNOW ALREADY!**** Anyway... moving on, this is something i wrote close to Valentines Day but never got to finish so i desided to finish it and post it HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Gene: MaiShibuya Does not own Ghost Hunt, Although i wish she did!**

**MS: Me Too!.  
**

**

* * *

Who stole my CHOCOLATES!**

"Woo Hoo!" Mai screamed as she burst threw the SPR door. "You're late." Naru told her in his usual monotone voice as she skipped her way to her desk "Well you know what? I don't give a rat's ass, cuz not even you, Naru, the king of mood killers could mess up this absolutely amazing mood I'm in!" she exclaimed

"Woah,woah! And what has you in this utterly fabulous mood might I ask?" Monk chuckled "This, my dear friend, is the 'what' that has me in this utterly awesome mood!" Mai answered shoving what only looked like a red blur into Monk's face.

After the poor atoms reformed Monk's eyes significantly widened to the point of almost falling out of his skull. "Mai, is this what I think this is?" He asked warily only to receive a shriek worthy of a fan girl as response from his short, brunette sister figure "Yes! It is exactly what you think it is if you are thinking it is valentines chocolates!" she said in an ecstatic voice raising the neatly prepared red heart-shaped box high in the air and twirling like a giddy ballerina into her swivel chair and continuing to spin.

"No way Mai! You seriously got Chocolates!" Ayako exclaimed, jumping from her seat. Yes today was the day, February 14, Valentines Day. "YEP!" Mai replied, the grin on her face getting wider, if that was possible. "OMG! Let me see!" Ayako practically shrieked and raced to Mai's side "Me too!" Masako exclaimed, calmer than the miko, but the excitement and disbelief was evidently dripping from her voice.

Mai giggled to herself more than to anyone, but either way, Naru's heart fluttered at the sound despite the fact that it had dropped to the pit of his stomach when Mai gave that little speech about him being the killer of good moods and soon he found it there again when Mai put the nicely decorated box up for display again for Ayako and Masako to see.

Soon after examining the box Ayako snatched the little note from under the thick gold ribbon strapped across the heart. "To Mai Tanayama…" the miko began to read "Hey Ayako!" Mai said reaching out for the note causing the miko to step out of her reach "… I think you are so cute, and I think I might be in love with you…" Ayako continued, by this time Mai was making her way around her desk and once she was at a grabbing distance Ayako passed the note to Monk so he could continue, witch he did with great pleasure "Oh, Mai Tanayama, you are just great, you are a hard worker and you are always smiling, which I think is adorable by the way…" Monk read in an extremely sickeningly sweet voice, bringing his hands to clasp in front of his chest in his best interpretation of a love struck teen.

By this point Naru's hands were clutching a poor unknowing file to the point of his knuckles turning white and his hands shaking in anger, he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. He abruptly sat up while Mai wrestled Monk for the note, to no avail seeing as Monk easily kept her at bay with one hand as he kept reading the mindless romantic dribble on the note. He had to get out of there before he lost control and threw something across the room.

All bickering had stopped as everyone winced at the hard slam of Naru's office door; soon it was followed by a "Mai, tea!" To everyone it sounded pretty normal but to Mai and Lin, it obviously sounded angry, no, not even, furious would be more like it, causing Mai to flinch again at the call of her name.

Taking everyone's reactions into account, she found this the ideal time to snatch back the note from Monk, which she did, and was now on her way to make Naru's tea.

****IN NARU'S OFFICE****

'Who was the guy who gave Mia chocolates?' he asked himself furiously as he shifted agitatedly in his comfy office chair.

'Who does he think he is, '_Your smile is cute?_', I think I know that, everyone that knows Mai knows her smile is cute, and so is the way she bites her pencil when she is thinking, and when she twists her waist absently when she is flustered or nervous, and the way she twirls her hair on her finger when she is board. I was there when she started doing that. I remember, it was a little after her hair had finally grown to a length that she deemed worthy, and man was in sexy the first couple of times, now its just cute but she is cute. Wait!...What am I saying!' he said as he caught himself drifting into a daydream about his brunette assistant

'I believe it was along the lines of '_Mai is soooooooo cute, I just wanna kiss her and hug her and keep her all to myself._' Or something like that' a voice cooed in his head with a sickeningly sweet voice that sounded oddly enough like Naru's

'Gene! You were listening in on my thoughts again weren't you?' 'Yeah, it's surprisingly easy to listen in when you think about Mai.' He chuckled "I was just angry!" Naru said aloud lifting up from his seat with a slam of his hands on his desk "I know that, but about what is were I'm lost." An extremely familiar voice said from the door. He looked up to see Mai closing the door to his office "Mai, I knew you were ill mannered but honestly, to walk in without so much as a knock." He said, calming down on the outside and placing an indifferent mask on as he sat back down in his chair.

'Smooth.' Gene said flatly 'Shut up and get out of my head' Naru growled to his dead twin but was taken out of his mental battle with his brother by the slamming of the tea tray on his desk causing some of the tea in the tea cups to spill out on said slammed object. "Geez Naru, to think you'd be the least bit grateful! And for your information I did knock, you were probably to busy thinking something to death to notice, or more likely daydreaming at the sight of your reflection in the monitor you narcissistic, pig-headed, ungrateful scientist!" Mai said with a pool of fury in her eyes.

There it went, there was Naru's heart going into the pit of his stomach again. 'Hey, do you honestly blame her, you are being more of an ass than usual' Gene said as Mai stormed out of the office. Naru winced at the slam of his office door then sighed, 'Yeah, I guess I did go a little to far…' He said with another sigh at his own childishness '…but honestly it isn't all, entirely, my fault.' He said in an attempt to restore his ego to it's normal overgrown state.

'Oh really? Then who, pry tell, also shares the blame for _you _being more of an insensitive d-bag than usual?' Gene asked sarcastically. 'Hey, quit it with the hateful words, and it's not a someone, it's a something. Those damn chocolates are the problem, not me.' Naru said sounding oddly enough like a reassurance to himself than an explanation to his brother.

'#1. My words are only more adult than yours, meaning you should take your own advice, and #2. How are the chocolates the cause of this? Maybe it's not the chocolates but your jealousy of the chocolate, or even better, your jealousy towards the person who gave her the chocolates, hmmmmm?' Gene enquired accusingly.

'Whatever, like I was saying the chocolates are the problem, so all I have to do is get rid of them… and I just devised the perfect plan on how to do so, wanna help.' Naru asked mischievously 'I don't know?' Gene answered, feeling the littlest bit guilty at getting rid of something that makes Mai so happy

'Trust me, it'll be worth it.' Naru assured 'Fine.' Gene sighed finally realizing that his stubborn twin had set his mind on this and there was no longer a chance of talking him out of it.

****WITH MAI IN THE FRONT OFFICE OF SPR****

"Stupid Naru, not even a little bit grateful." Mai mumbled to herself as she went through one of the many case files given to her by said stupid person. Everyone had left around the time she entered Naru's office, they were coming back with lunch in a little while.

"Mai?" she heard Naru's business-like voice say from his door way, she sighed and looked up at him "What?" she snapped angrily "I'm…" Naru started as he walked over to Mai. This got Mai's attention, it sounded sincere 'Almost like he was going to… no, no way Mai, he's Naru as in Naru the Narcissist, why in the world would he do something like apologize to _you_.' She thought to herself as she shook her head as if to shake the idea out of her head.

"You what? Come on spit it out, its hard enough doing this work without you trying to make me fail." She said with and irritated edge to her voice causing Naru to wince. "I…I'm…" he sighed out of frustration and walked closer to Mai's desk, propping himself on one arm. He reached out his hand and tilted Mai's face to face his own with his thumb an index finger. He leaned in a little to close for comfort "I'm sorry." He whispered, the words tickling Mai's lips.

A dumbfounded "Uhhhhh~" was all Mai could utter before there little moment was cut short by a nock at the door. Naru smirked as he retreated, albeit reluctantly, from the tickle of Mai's warm breath. Naru's retreat caused Mai's thoughts to collect quite quickly "Hold that thought, Naru." She said as she lifted herself from her seat quite calmly to rise in front of a confused Naru.

Mai smirked at his dumbfounded appearance, which he didn't catch quick enough 'Ha ha ha, and I bet he expected me to stair at him like a love struck school girl or something' she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"FOOD!" Monk screamed as he practically raced to the coffee table to set down the poor food he would devour. A small snap caught Mai's attention, it was Naru's door. "Naru was out of the bat cave?" Ayako asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah he was." Mai said looking down feeling the pink creep into her cheeks. Ayako smiled and shrugged soon turning to her food and so did Mai after she felt the light blush on her face go away.

****IN NARU'S OFFICE****

'Still a little shocked bro?' Gene asked his brother as Naru took a seat in his office chair.

'Just a little, I mean, I did not see that coming. She brought herself together so quickly, as if nothing.' Naru answered, his ego slightly hurt by her lack of redness or nervousness at his gesture just then.

'Well, Mai has known you for a couple of years now, she was bound to get used to you eventually.' Gene said as Naru imagined him shrugging. 'Yeah, I guess our little Mai has grown up some.' He answered with a crooked grin.

'Did you follow the plan?' Naru asked his partner in crime, with a sigh Gene answered 'Yeah, I got it.' Causing Naru's crooked grin to turn into an out right mischievous smile which sent shivers even up his dead twin's spin "Perfect" he growled playfully at his success.

****IN THE FRONT OFFICE****

All of SPR had finished their lunches together except for Lin, who entered his office as soon as he receive his lunch, and Naru, who didn't have any lunch at all, he rarely did and normally Mai would worry and ask if he wanted some, but even after his little apology she was still somewhat mad at him so she just continued to eat her food.

Now that they were done they were wondering what to have for dessert "Mai doesn't need any cuz she has her 'love-love chocolates'. We should just let her eat them in piece." Monk said with a pout and the tone of an upset 5 year old. This caused Mai to giggle and suddenly realize "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about my chocolates, silly me." She said reaching for the general area, were her chocolates were, or not.

Mai searched frantically for them and after tearing through her last drawer, she popped her head over her desk to the others "Their gone." She wined. Her puppy dog eyes on the verge of tears quickly turned into glares of ice daggers "Who. Took. My. Chocolates!" she barked.

All of her friends lifted their hands in front of themselves and in unison they all yelled "Wasn't me." All of them sweat dropped. "Then who took them?" Mai's eyes softened as she pondered, bringing her thumb and index finger to cradle her chin then her eyes widened with realization. Soon after they widened they turned into narrow, accusing slits, aiming a ray of suspicion on the door of Naru's office. "Why that stupid scientist!" she shrieked, thrusting both arms next to her as her hand formed fists.

She stomped over to said door and gave it a few good pounds with her white knuckled fist. "What is it?" She heard him say, it sounded quite normal, but with all the time she spends with him she learned to pick up on his tinny outburst of emotion not perceptible to the normal human. 'He planned this!' she shrieked in her head "LET ME IN! YOU STUPID NARCISISTIC SCIENTIST!" she yelled with all her might. Mai could have sworn she heard a chuckle come from the office and that set her off, she slammed open the door and rushed in.

She rushed into the site of Naru wiping a smudge of chocolate of the corner of his mouth with a smirk on his face as he slowed his pace to make sure Mai saw what he was doing "Oops, looks like I was found out." Naru said as his smirk got wider and the contempt was evident in his voice, witch was showing more emotion than his usual monotone voice.

Mai's eyes lit up with anger as she walked over to Naru's desk and slammed her hands on the abused peace of furniture for the second time that day. "What. Is. Your. Problem!" she growled "I come work for you everyday, am forced to do extra hours, and I make tea like that was my purpose in life! I finally have something in my possession that makes me ecstatic and what does the slave driver do? He takes it away! Your freakin' dictating my life, Naru!" she lectured, all the while the smirk not leaving his face.

She saw that and gave a frustrated shriek "God Naru! I HATE YOU!" she screamed turning to leave and probably slam the door in the process.

There she went again making him feel unnecessary emotions like jealousy, anger, frustration, guilt, sadness, and most evident… love. He wanted her, he needed her and he wasn't about to let her be taken away by some love struck little boy.

As she was just centimeters away from grabbing the open door knob to slam the door shut it abruptly closed on its own causing her to whip around and face her, now grim looking, boss. She gave a heavy sigh "Hasn't Lin told you enough times not to use your powers for unnecessary things; I might have though I wanted you to drop dead but I didn't mean it." She said, still trying to keep the anger in her glare, failing miserably, she ended up with a cute pout instead, but the anger was still evident in her voice.

The smirk grew back on Naru's face "Yes he has, but as you can see, this is very necessary." His smirk growing into a crooked smile. Before she knew it she was being carried in midair over to her boss. She was placed right in front of him and he rapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him "If you wanted the chocolates so bad you could have just asked." he said looking down at Mai's big brown eyes that gazed up at his dark blue ones "I shouldn't have to, they are mine after all." She said as she rolled her eyes, he chuckled at the comment.

"You always were a very cheeky girl, Mai…" he leaned down closer to her face "…but then again, that's always intrigued me." He whispered, brushing his lips with hers as he spoke before crashing them together in a passionate yet soft kiss. Mai's eyes fluttered closed from their wide state. She loosely draped her arms around Naru's neck to deepen the kiss causing him to smile as his tongue grazed her bottom lip, getting him a gasp as a response.

Taking this chance he entered his tongue in her mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance Mai amerced herself in the sweet taste of the milk chocolate, she could also taste a hint of caramel, guessing they were filled with it 'Yum! My favorite.' She thought to herself.

After what seemed like forever, indulging in the sweet taste of chocolate, they separated, reluctant at the least, from their steamy embrace. As they huffed and puffed from lack of air Naru asked "How was that?" Mai only looked up and giggled causing Naru's heart to flutter, she answered his question with a breathless "Sweet."

"Yes to sweet for my taste." Naru said, the thousandth smirk today making its way on his face "I prefer something a little more savory." Suddenly the blinds closed and the lights shut of as he brought Mai to sit on his desk. She giggled "Oh really?" she asked as she was placed on the mahogany piece of furniture. "Yes really." Naru said placing himself in between her leg to achieve maximum closeness.

As he leaned in for a much hotter kiss then the last he said this: "Happy Valentines day."

He spoke against Mai's lips, she giggled "No, Happy Valentines Day to you, Naru" he gave a satisfied 'humph' and entered for a kiss which Mai gladly gave.

'Better get out of here before things get to steamy between these two' the forgotten twin said to himself.

As Gene left the office he heard the door lock and he chuckled as he thought back to what the pair had said to themselves before kissing each other for a second time 'I love you huh? Could've fooled me." He laughed.

* * *

**MS: I said i was sorry!**

**Gene: NO! You forgot about me!**

**MS: But I remembered towards the end, that's gotta count for something!**

**Gene: NO! It dose NOT!**

**MS: *Kisses Gene on the cheek* Forgive Me?**

**Gene: *Blushes* *mumble*Only if you give me a Kiss on the lips Later.*mumble***

**MS: Deal! So That Was My Second ONESHOT. HOPE U LIKED IT! And don't you just LOVE gene's Embaraced Side!**

**Gene: HEY!**

**MS: *giggle* but seriously, i promise to post on T.A.S.A Soon!**

**Gene: Jana!**

**MS: *Kisses Gene on the lips* See Ya THEN! Jana!  
**


End file.
